Katara's Last Hijab
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Katara mulai berhijab? Bisakah kau membayangkannya? / Fic edisi Ramadhan, mind to RnR? Jazakillah :)


**A/N:**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari Avatar Chibi Shorts: School Time Shipping (bisa cari di Youtube :D) , dimana episode tersebut menceritakan para karakter Avatar belajar bersama didampingi oleh Roku sebagai guru. Tiba-tiba pas aku lagi sahur, kepikiran aja yang beginian.**

**Mohon maaf kalo gaje dan agak menyinggung SARA.**

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Katara's Last Hijab**

_ "Nak, kamu nggak keberatan, kan, kalo di awal bulan Ramadhan ini, mama ingin menyuruhmu melakukan suatu hal?"_

_ "Ngelakuin apa, ma?" _

"_Pokoknya, ini suatu hal yang wajib bagi seorang muslimah, dan mama nggak tau kenapa, selama 17 tahun kamu hidup, belum pernah melakukannya secara rutin…"_

Aku berusaha mencerna 'petuah' ibu barusan. Merenung di kamar seorang diri, aku bimbang, apakah harus sekarang? Bahkan. aku belum siap untuk menghadapi komentar dari teman-temanku di sekolah nanti. Tetapi, begitu melihat tekad ibu yang besar terhadap perubahan dirinya, apalagi yang bisa kuperbuat, selain hanya menurut… 

* * *

"Assalamu'alaikum, bu ustadzah…"

"Cieee, udah tobat nih ye!"

Segelintir kalimat itu terdengar ketika aku masuk sekolah, Senin esok harinya. Datang dengan penampilan baru, mungkin saja aku mengundang berbagai macam reaksi dari mereka.

"Kamu keliatan lebih cantik, lho…" puji Toph, teman sebangkuku.

"Makasih…" aku membalasnya singkat.

"Tumben kamu berpenampilan kayak gini. Mentang-mentang udah masuk bulan Ramadhan, yaa…"

"Ahahaha, itu bener, dan satu hal lagi," kuhela nafas sejenak "…mamaku yang nyuruh begini," aku memilin kain putih yang menyelubungi rambutku ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, mama memberikanku beberapa miliknya. Macem-macem deh warnanya, ada hitam, _pink, _biru, atau putih seperti yang kukenakan saat ini. Entah mengapa, mama sepertinya ngotot sekali menyuruhku untuk…

"Astagaaa! Penampilan baru, neng?" terdengar suara cempreng Azula dibelakangku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Harus sabar deh kalo ngadepin cewek ini, seakan-akan dia yang paling oke diantara kami. Semua hal terkini pasti ia komentari, tak terkecuali penampilan baruku ini. Gosipnya, ia iri denganku yang selalu menempati peringkat pertama, tepat diatasnya. Memang sih, aku dan Azula terkenal sebagai 'rival sejati' dari pertama kali masuk sekolah, hingga kelas XII Social B di Central High School, tempat terakhirku menuntut ilmu. Sialnya, aku selalu sekelas dengannya tiga tahun berturut-turut.

"Pas bulan puasa aja nih alimnya, ntar juga abis lebaran bakalan jadi bejat lagi tuh!" cibirnya sinis. Ah, omongannya memang selalu menyakitkan hati, lebih baik kuabaikan saja, deh.

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Semua duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Azula dan teman-teman segengnya, Mai dan Ty Lee. Mereka bertiga ini sudah terkenal sebagai 'para biang gosip' semenjak kelas X. Segala berita terbaru pasti dengan cepat tersebar lewat mulut Azula dan kawan-kawan. Haah, penampilan baruku ini pasti juga termasuk salah satu bahan obrolan mereka. Jangan sampe deh, amalanku di bulan Ramadhan habis semua gara-gara harus meladeni orang-orang nggak penting itu…

Untungnya Mr. Roku, guru agama Islam, segera masuk ke kelas, membuatku mau tak mau harus memfokuskan perhatianku pada materi yang ia ajarkan. Beliau merupakan salah satu guru favoritku. Selain ramah dan lumayan gaul, cara mengajarnya juga asyik dan nggak bikin bosan. Aku tak sabar, apa yang akan ia bawakan hari ini?

"Hari ini, bapak akan mengajarkan materi baru, mengenai pentingnya menutup aurat kita…"

Wah, keliatannya bakal menarik, nih!

"Jadi, menutup aurat itu sangat penting sekali. Ini dimaksudkan untuk melindungi tubuh kita, menjaga kesopanan, agar tidak menjadi perhatian yang mencolok bagi orang berlawanan jenis kelamin," Pak Roku terdiam sebentar, sambil melirik kearahku. "Nah, contoh bagusnya seperti teman kalian ini. Namamu Katara, kan?"

"Iya, pak."

"Di bulan Ramadhan ini, ia berani melakukan suatu perubahan besar terhadap penampilannya. Semoga bisa menjadi contoh baik bagi teman-temanmu, khususnya yang perempuan, ya!"

"Baik!"

Mr. Roku kembali menjelaskan perihal menutup aurat, terutama untuk perempuan. Dijelaskan oleh gurunya tersebut, penutup yang dikenakan haruslah yang _syar'i _1_, _menutup kepala dengan sempurna hingga menutup dada, tidak mengenakan baju ketat, juga tidak dimodifikasi dengan gaya maupun _tutorial_ ini-itu sehingga dianggap 'menarik' bagi orang lain. Bagi yang laki-laki, juga penting untuk menjaga aurat, tidak mengumbar paha dan betis kemana-mana hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Yah, pokoknya saling menjaga pandangan, lah.

"Kita kan bermaksud untuk menjaga penampilan untuk meraih ridho Tuhan, bukannya pujian manusia! Jika hanya mendengar pendapat manusia mengenai penampilan kita, tidak akan ada habisnya. Lebih baik menuruti perintah Tuhan yang pasti," tegas Pak Roku menjelang akhir pelajaran, disambut dengan gumaman antusias dari teman sekelasku.

Beliau pun berujar sejenak sebelum keluar dari kelasku, "Nah, pelajaran mengenai pentingnya menutup aurat bagi muslim, bapak tutup sampai disini dulu ya. Pada pertemuan berikutnya akan bapak jelaskan lagi untuk yang masih penasaran. Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Oke pak! Wa'alaikum salam!" sahut kami serempak. Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan tatapan dengki Azula menghunus kearah mataku, mungkin iri karena pujian Mr. Roku terhadapku tadi. Cuekin aja, ah. Lagipula, ibu pernah bilang, untuk saat ini aku harus fokus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir yang akan tiba beberapa bulan lagi. Meskipun bulan puasa, namun harus tetap semangat belajar. Soal apakah Azula ingin menyaingiku atau nggak, ya terserah!

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Azula yang mendekat. Mau apalagi sih dia?

"Denger, ya," sahutnya pelan, "jangan mentang-mentang kamu berpenampilan kayak gini, terus bisa berubah jadi cewek alim, gitu? Penampilan bisa menipu tau! Belum tentu juga orang yang berjilbab itu cewek baik-baik…"

"Ngomong apa sih kamu?!" Toph yang mendengarkan, tiba-tiba membalas sahutan Azula.

"Cuma ngingetin temenmu aja, percuma luarnya berjilbab, tapi kelakuannya nggak terurus!" cetusnya sambil beranjak kembali ke kursinya, diiringi cekikikan Mai dan Ty Lee.

Mendadak, aku jadi _badmood, _merenungi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Azula. Aku kan baru sehari berpenampilan seperti ini, namun perkataannya itu lho, pedas sekali…

"Udahlah, gak usah dipikirin omongannya si Azula… kamu liat sendiri kan, dia aja belum berjilbab!" Toph berusaha menghiburku.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi… aku juga nggak mau terlalu mikirin dia kok," balasku. "Akan kubuktikan pada Azula, hijab bisa membuatku berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik! 

* * *

Waktu pun berlalu, dan tak terasa esok merupakan hari pertama libur sekolah, untuk memperingati hari raya. Sekolah kami mengadakan acara buka bersama sore harinya, jadi nggak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tak bersemangat hari ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menghampiriku.

"Kenapa? Kok kayaknya kamu lesu banget hari ini… masih kepikiran Azula waktu itu, ya?" Toph yang baru saja menghampiri, menanyaiku dengan nada heran. Aku yang sedang menyiapkan takjil untuk buka puasa, cuma bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Gak tahu deh, mungkin karena efek puasa kali, makanya agak loyo gini…"

"Kamu mah, puasa nggak puasa, tetep aja semangat terus! Buktinya, nilai-nilai ulangan kamu selama bulan puasa kemarin tinggi banget, saingan terus sama si Azula!"

"Kalau soal Azula, sih, aku nggak terlalu mikirin juga ya…" ah, padahal semenjak si sirik itu mengomentari hijabku, aku terus kepikiran mengenai komentar pedasnya tersebut.

_Percuma luarnya berjilbab, tapi kelakuannya nggak terurus!_

"Hmm, bagus deh kalo gitu. Keliatannya, kamu berubah jadi lebih kalem lho, semenjak berhijab. Pokoknya jadi lebih positif deh! Kalo bisa, pertahanin terus ya, sampe kamu punya cucu dan cicit!"

"Wah, makasih kalo gitu," ucapku. Namun, perkataan terakhir Toph seakan menyentakku. Apa aku bisa mempertahankan hijab ini hingga tua?

Sambil menunggu waktu berbuka, aku habiskan saja dengan mengobrol bersama Toph dan lainnya, sementara Azula sibuk dengan teman segengnya. Ah… semakin dekat waktu berbuka, mengapa perasaanku merasa was-was, ya?

Seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya matahari pun bergelincir kearah barat, menandakan buka puasa telah tiba. Kami pun berdoa bersama, lalu dengan sigap, semua makanan telah berpindah ke mulut-mulut yang menanti. Kulihat mereka dengan seksama. Banyak juga yang mengenakan hijab _syar'i _sepertiku, padahal dulunya mereka gemar menggunakan jilbab dengan 'kreatif', bahkan sempat menganggap hijab yang kukenakan ini kampungan, membuatku terlihat seperti ibu-ibu, dan sindiran lainnya. Tentu, aku nggak patah semangat. Berkat dukungan dari orangtua, para guru serta teman dekatku, aku jadi makin semangat untuk mengenakan hijab sesederhana mungkin, tak terpengaruh oleh pendapat miring tentangku.

Ternyata, Tuhan memang baik terhadap hamba-Nya yang berniat ingin menjadi lebih baik. Aku selalu dimudahkan dalam urusan apapun di bulan ramadhan ini. Semoga setelah lebaran tetap bisa seperti ini…

Beberapa lama kemudian, acara buka bersama sekolahku pun berakhir. Aku segera menuju ke halte yang terletak di seberang Central High School. Kebetulan, mama dan papa menghadiri acara keluarga setelah buka puasa, jadi berhalangan menjemputku. Kulirik sekelilingku, berusaha menyebrang. Biasanya, jam segini banyak kendaraan berkeliaran dalam gelap.

_Deg_

Ah, mengapa perasaan tak mengenakkan ini muncul kembali?

"Katara."

_Apa?_

"Gelep-gelep gini, wajah cantikku jadi gak keliatan ya? Hahahah."

_Rupanya Azula._

"Tumben, tuan putri nggak dijemput, sampe mau nyebrang ke halte? Aku juga mau kesana sih. Duluan ya!"

Tumben, dia mengajakku ngobrol di saat begini. Kulihat punggungnya, sambil mencermati keadaan sekitar…

…dan sebuah truk besar, dengan kecepatan tinggi, akan menabrak tubuh Azula…

Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorongku, dengan sigap kukejar Azula, berusaha menghindarkannya akan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Meskipun dia rivalku, namun diri ini ingin sekali menolongnya.

_BRAAK!_

"Tolooooong!" 

* * *

Kubuka mataku, berusaha melihat sekitar. Ternyata aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ada dua orang dewasa, pria dan wanita disampingku, berbicara dengan seseorang. Mungkin dokter atau suster disini

"Gimana keadannya? Apa dia selamat?"

Sang suster, dengan wajah sedih, mengajak mereka berdua keluar ruangan, mungkin memberitahukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Oh ya, dimana Azula?

Sambil mencari tahu keberadaannya, aku memberanikan diri untuk bangun. Wah, tubuhku terasa lebih ringan…

"_Inna lillahi wa inna ilaihi raji'un…"_

"_Maaf, bu. Kami telah mengupayakan yang terbaik, namun putri anda tidak terselamatkan… kami benar-benar minta maaf…"_

Hah? Apa yang barusan terjadi? Aku pun menuju keluar, ingin menanyai mereka tentang keadaan ini.

…apa?

Itu kan, mama dan papa! Juga Azula! Dan mengapa mereka menangis?

"Maafin saya, om, tante…" isak gadis itu. Kuhampiri dia, dan saat itulah aku baru tersadar,

…bahwa aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Tanganku menembus bahu Azula!

"Bukan salah kamu, kok, nak. Setidaknya kamu bersyukur, untung dia menolongmu sebelum tertabrak truk besar itu..." ujar mama sambil tersenyum. Untuk sesaat, betapa aku merindukan senyumnya yang tulus itu. Senyum yang sama ketika pertama kali mengajarkanku berhijab…

Kemudian, suster mengajak Azula pergi, mungkin untuk menenangkannya akibat syok. Papa yang terlihat sedih, menoleh kearah mama.

"Meskipun kecelakaan Katara terjadi secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, tapi mama ikhlas, kan?"

"Tentu, pa," mama kembali tersenyum disela tangisnya, "untung mama telah mengajarinya berhijab, sehingga kain kafan nanti bukan merupakan penutup auratnya yang pertama sekaligus terakhir…"

Ah, benar juga… jadi inikah alasan mengapa mama bersikeras menyuruhku berhijab, agar aku lebih siap menghadapiNya dalam keadaan tertutup aurat dengan sempurna?

"_Benar, Katara. Ini sudah kewajiban bagi seluruh muslimah. Sekarang, mungkin kau bisa melihat perubahan pada Azula, dan juga teman lainmu yang belum berhijab, dari atas sini…"_

Kudengar suara lembut itu, sejenak kemudian, keheningan melanda suasana. Ada sesuatu yang membawaku ke atas, penuh ketenangan, kebebasan dan kelegaan. Melihat keatas, ada sesosok tubuh berbaju putih berkilauan dan bersayap lebar tersenyum padaku…

…dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

1) S_yar'i:_ Sesuai aturan yang telah ditetapkan (Arab).

* * *

**Selesai juga fic edisi Ramadhannya :D**

** Mariii isi waktu menunggu puasamu dengan baca-baca fic lainku hehehe ;D**

**Sebarkan kebahagiaan bulan Ramadhan, yuk! Salah satunya dengan mengisi kotak review inii ^^**

**Jazakillah :D  
.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
